lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chase Davenport
Chase Davenport is the youngest of the three superhumans, but he also happens to be the smartest. He is the 15-year-old leader of the team with an incredible intelligence rate, super bionic senses, and the ability to create a spherical force field around himself. He is the second youngest child out of all four. He has an older brother Adam, older sister Bree and and step brother Leo. He is one year younger than Bree and two years younger than Adam. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Personality Chase is often portrayed as intelligent, mature, responsible, although he is sometimes overly responsible, and unwilling to use his bionics, even in genuine emergencies, as he doesn't want to misuse them. Despite this he does posses a childish side, enjoying a kids TV program, and enjoying playing pranks, although normally rubbish ones. Chase is also somewhat nerdish, and is sometimes presented as arrogant, as well as easily obsessive. But he is also very brave, and he normally acts as the leader of the three, when Donald isn't around, but this only applies on missions or when left alone for a stretch of time. Family Adam Davenport Adam is Chase's older brother. Since they're brothers, they fight a lot (physically & by words). Adam likes to tease Chase about his height, whearas Chase teases him about his stupidity. These two insult each other a lot, and do get competitve with each other. In Spy Fly, they both sabatoged each other's baby project. But when Adam's baby was trapped, Chase gave in and helped him retrieve it. Besides all the fighting and bickering, they'll be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care a lot about each other and will be protective when they have to. (See: Chadam) Bree Davenport Bree is Chase's older sister. Like most siblings, they bicker. Whenever Chase acts like he's full himself, Bree always finds a way to insult him. They tease each other constantly, and will fight sometimes. In Can I Borrow the Helicopter?, they both used their bionics on each other. Besides the argues and teases, they will always be there for each other and help each other out in any way they can. They care deeply about each other and have a strong relationship. In Bionic Showdown, when Marcus was about to push Chase down, she pushed him away and attempted to help Chase up. When he returned, she fought him bravely in order to save Chase. (See: Brase) Leo Dooley Leo is Chase's younger step-cousin. They have a close relationship and are always there for each other. They work together on some things, but can grow jealous/competitive with each other too. They insult each other a lot and bicker too. But when the time is right, they will help each other out in any way they can. Donald Davenport Donald is Chase's father (technically uncle) (not by creation, but by their loving relationship). They're closest out of the four, and have an father and son relationship. They're both highly intelligent and are full of themselves. They question each other's intentions sometimes, leading to an arguement. But they will always be there for each other. Donald can protective over Chase, as he is with the others, but they care deeply about each other too. Powers and Abilities *'Super Intelligence:'' His main bionic power, he is incredibly intelligent and knowledgeable in many fields, including science, math, laws, circuitry and combat. He is also a capable strategist. *'''Martial Arts:'' Due to his super intelligence he uses it to study combat and many other things which gave him martial arts abilities for battling *'Force Field:'' One of his minor bionic abilities, capable of creating a shield, to protect him and others. *'Force Field Ball: He can shrink his force field into a ball and use it as a weapon to throw. *'Super Senses:'' Chase posseses Superhuman sight, hearing, and smell. *'''Physical Attributes:'' Although nowhere near the levels of his siblings, Chase possesses higher strength, speed and reflexes than a normal person. He is strong enough to bend a metal rod, throw a normal person across the room and even (when pushed to the limits) tear metal like paper. *'Super Durability:' Lasers that would kill normal people only stun him. He's also able to take one of Adam's super strong punches and only be winded. *'Senses Recording:' He can record what he hears or sees and plug it into a flash-drive slot and replay it. (Night of the Living Virus) *'Bionic GPS'':'' Can track cell signals using his bionics. (Speed Trapped) *'''Fingerprint Recongnition App: He can record people's fingerprints and scan an area for a specific one. *'Viewing Screen:'' Chase can project a holographic screen and use it to see multiple locations. (Quarantined) *'''Hacking: Chase can remotely hack computers. (Speed Trapped) *'Override App: '''He can take over Adam or Bree remotely. (Death Spiral Smackdown) *'Magnetism App:' Turns his hands into a powerful magnet attracting metal objects. (Chore Wars) *'Molecularkinesis:' In Mission: Space, it was revealed that Chase can manipulate the molecules around an object, giving him a form of telekinesis. *'Mathematical Analysis:' Chase can aim from a far distance.(Commando App).'' *'Mental Database: '''Chase possesses an incredible and extensive mental database, using it he can match things that he sees and quickly identify them. It holds information like fingerprints (Quarantined), Paintings (Hole In One) and people. (The Bionic 500) *'Leadership:' Chase has shown on more than one occasion, that he has great leadership skills. *'Bravery: Chase is shown to be very brave like his siblings, and will do what he can for others, reguardless of the potential cost to himself. *'''Levitation: Another one of Chases hidden abilities, in The Bionic Showdown Chase demonstrates the power to levitate and uses it to kicks Marcus in the chest. He says he discovered this ability in the shower. Glitches *'Commando App:'' Whenever Chase gets angry or feels threatened, he turns into "Spike," an angry fighter, who is not afraid of anything. Which could be Dissociative identity disorder. After "Spike" is disabled, Chase does not remember anything that happened while he was Spike (Commando App). *'Snot Cannon (Sonic Sneeze):' His nose can easily glitch and launch a line of bionic snot (Crush, Chop and Burn). *Pixel Vision: '''After being exposed to the LEMP (a "big glitch machine"), he will only see in pixels (Drone Alone). *'Uncontrollable Molecularkinesis: When Chase gets excited, he sometimes loses control of his Molecularkinesis. (Mission: Space) *'''System Overload: Chase aims to many places, and according to him, can only see scribbles. *'Ultra sensitive hearing: '''Because of his super senses, if he hears something that's too loud, he cries out in pain and even rolls on the floor (Crush, Chop, and Burn). But since then, he has conditioned himself to withstand certain noises, such as the school bell (Chip Switch) Temporary Powers *Super Strength and Heat Vision (If you count the time he got these powers in Chip Switch). *Super Speed' '''(If you count the time he got this in Chip Switch). Gallery To see Chase's gallery click here Trivia *He has ultra sensitive bionic hearing, and cries out in pain whenever he hears something very loud like the school bell. *He wants to go to the pyramids in Egypt. *He went to the dance with Danielle. *Mr Davenport seems to have the strongest bond with Chase out of all four kids. *In the episode "Hole In One" the kids' reaction to Davenport was blaming Chase for the painting. In that moment Bree said it's okay since the whole household knows Davenport likes Chase the most. *Chase enjoys chess, and wanted to join Mission Creek High School's chess club. *Chase became a chiropractor in the Philippines by taking a medical course in the school's computer lab. *He has a good heart; he had asked Danielle to go to the dance with Leo instead of Adam because Leo had a crush on her first. *He is guillible as seen when he believed Leo when he was told about the "refrigerator dance." *Even though Chase said he didn't know how to dance, he dances very well at the end of Leo's Jam. Though, it was also mixed with some martial arts. *As mentioned in Commando App, he is interested in being an astronaut, lawyer, and a Supreme Court Judge. *So far in most of the episodes, Chase's hair has been styled differently each time. *Chase is the first bionic hero that is seen in the series. *Chase is 15 years old meaning he was born sometime around 1997. *He is liked by Leo's grandma as seen in Exoskeleton vs. Grandma. *In Death Spiral Smackdown he mastered the art of not tripping while coming off the escalators at the mall. *He's a perfectionist as shown in Smart and Smarter and Spy Fly. *Adam loves to make fun of his height and his inferior strength compared to him. *He has a pouty face he often pulls when he's worried. *Chase is the only member of the Davenport household not to have brown eyes, excluding Eddy. *The colour of Chase's force fields seem to have changed from transparent to blue. *He often panics in a crisis. *He is bad at sports, acoording to Adam (Spy Fly). *He likes to annoy Bree as of (Death Spiral Smackdown), (Can I Borrow the Helicopter?), and (Night of the Living Virus). *He often wears plaid. *He seems to have the most bionic abilities out of his siblings. *As Chase knows martial arts, Billy Unger is a martial artist in real life. *Chase is also shown to be Mr Davenport's best martial arts student as he was the only one who put up a fight against Mr Davenport out of his siblings who,unlike him,were easily beaten (Bionic Birthday Fail). *He has been called tiny and short by Adam in every episode. *Whenever Chase turns into Spike, his voice deepens and becomes more rough and tough so as to emphasise Spike's tough-guy personality. *He knows how to rescue a baby out of a alligator's mouth and says that it happens at lot more than you'd think (Spy Fly). *Chase has a habit of ratting people out which, according to Bree is why people do not like him at school. *He also ruins everything fun for others according to Leo in Spy Fly. *Chase has the color blue on his chip (Chip Switch). *It's also revealed that his chip gives him his smarts in Chip Switch *Caitlin has a crush on Chase but he is annoyed by her and doesn't return the feelings. *It is revealed in Bionic Showdown that his real father is Douglas Davenport. Chase Videos Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males Category:Bionic Category:SuperHumans Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Images of Chase Category:Main Cast Category:Cast Category:Davenport Family Category:Chase Davenport Category:Billy Unger Category:Main Character Galleries Category:Main Character Category:Created by Davenport Category:Male Category:Main character Category:Teens Category:Teen Category:Protagonist Category:Protagonists Category:Main